User blog:Quujo1/Kaz
- Normal= - Battle= }} |title = Son Of Chaos |firstapp = |allegiance = Chaos |theme = Zero Project - Gothic |health = 1500000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 9 |xp = ? |pp = ? }} Kaz Chaotic Energy is how Kaz attacks/moves, so kind of like how the masters use their weapons, but it doesn't make the weapon forever. He can summon a dagger depending on his chaotic energy. But he can punch you without chaotic energy Backstory Kaz once used to belong to the Korbloxian Kingdom till one day a Darkin member told him what the Korbloxians wanted to do to the world, so he helped them imprison the Korbloxian King, and hoped that was the end of it, and then from there he joined the Darkin and fought many many wars at the Darkin's side, during this time he learned how to use Chaotic Magic, and got so good with it, he no longer needed a weapon. After a few years, he learned that the Darkin used him so they could take over the lands and slaughter hundreds of innocents. So he let the Korbloxian King out, and ran, where he found out about the King of Draco, and headed there. Along the way, he improved his skill with chaotic Magic, after he reached Draco, he decided to help the Korbloxian King take back his castle. Eventually, he learned the ways of Chaotic Energy, which made him extremely strong, and he helped the korbloxian king take back his castle with it in 1 day, thanks to the Chaotic Energy. Kaz Boss Info HP: 1,500,000 At 150,000 HP Damage is reduced to 5000 Skills: (Green) Punch: He runs up to you at 36 speed and punches you backwards 3-4 studs. (Yellow) Slice: He summons a ghost dagger, that targets your neck. (RED) DASH: He runs at you and punches you with full force. Korbloxian King Boss Info HP: 600,000 Skills: (Green) Summons Korbloxian Minions (Yellow) He says "DIE!" then flys into the air, and throws mini swords down at you. (Red) Revival: He says "Hahaha, Kaz isn't dead yet! And uses a heal potion he had at the castle on the ground. Ghost Kaz Doom Kaz The 2nd form of Kaz wears -Working on- At this stage, he wields dual darkhearts, and he can use 6 skills. Boss Infromation Boss Theme HP: 3,000,000 Skills: (Green) Chaotic Energy: FF's himself then explodes in the same wave that Dezadon and Arcane have, but much larger. (Green) Chaotic Slicer: Sends out 4-5 swords depending on how much Chaotic Energy he has. (Yellow) Chaotic Slash: He speeds at you at 45 walkspeed, aiming straight for you, if he hits you explode in black energy. (Yellow) Chaotic Orb: Throws an orb, sort of like a pokeball, and then if you get trapped, it eats up your doging skills, then kills you, but buffs his speed for a short bit. (RED) Chaotic Run: Starts to run around, dealing damage in waves that come off of him. (Sort of like earthquake mysc) (RED) Chaotic Immunity: Set's his defense to 3000+ making damage against him pretty hard for 15-30 secounds depending on his chaotic energy, and sets max damage for all to 50+ on him for 20-30 secounds depending on his chaotic energy. Ill finish later on Category:Blog posts